


The Mad Killing Poem.

by VeganAmyRose



Series: Comic Books [7]
Category: Detective Comics - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Insanity, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Sanity, The Joker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: A poem in the point of view of the Joker (Jack Napier / Nolanverse / Jerome Valeska ... whatever)."Mad Love" & "The Killing Joke" & Poetry = "The Mad Killing Poem".





	The Mad Killing Poem.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not necessarily trying to endorse crime and / or illegal activity by the way of this poem (not that it necessarily talks about that kind of stuff in a super blatant sense ... maybe more like "kind of implied"). This poem is based on fictional characters from a fictional world.

"Oh, Pudding Pie.  
Why does she cry?  
Doesn't she know?  
That it was only a joke?

My silly little girl,  
her mind is off on some whirl.

I'm the crazy one?  
I'm the psycho?  
Say that you're mine.  
Oh, how delightful.

'Off with their heads'.  
Soon we'll *all* be dead.

Put on your mask,  
put on your cowl.  
I'll take the Bat,  
you'll take the Owl.

It's not for the money,  
it's for our legacy.

Let's paint our lips  
with almost every shade of red.  
Let's not forget  
about all of the enchanting things that we've said.

Sometimes when we're sane,  
we still try to pray.  
But the prayers of the insane  
might sometimes be more desperate, anyway(s).

Terrible chaos  
against those that deserved it.  
Now I briefly wonder:  
'Was it all truly worth it?'

'Maybe',  
but my mind is drawn back to another plot.  
We're already locked up,  
but we just can't seem to stop.

Some kind of a soliloquy?  
We'll do, or we'll rot.  
A few words for our memory:  
'Ha. Ha. Ha.'"

**Author's Note:**

> "Let's paint our lips with almost every shade of red" could even be a little bit ambiguous. Hmmm. What are they painting their lips red with? Blood? Lipstick? Hehehe. Again, this is not necessarily an endorsement of any kind(s) of evilness!


End file.
